


Old Drama New Chances

by roshytsunami



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dorian Pavus is a Good Friend, Dorian is stubborn, F/F, F/M, High School AU, M/M, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, adoribull is the main relationship others are minor or background, five times dorian said he'd never see Iron Bull again and the one time he lied, high school reunions are stupid, pinning so much pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: It has been ten years since Dorian entered his old high school and he's not too pleased about returning for some silly reunion. He'd rather keep the mental skeletons in the closet than tread those memories again, but what can you do when supporting your best friend. He doesn't expect a warm friendly reunion, especially when bumping into an old bully.This is part of the Adoribull Reverse Big Bang 2019.The art work by HubbaBubbaGumPop can be found https://hubbabubbagumpop.tumblr.com/post/190276254750/so-heres-my-contribution-the-adoribull-reverse
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Lace Harding, Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Adaar/Sera, Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 20
Collections: Actually Adoribull Fic, The Collected Fanfics for the Adoribull Reverse Bang 2019





	1. Northridge High School

Brown eyes rise to the plastic lettering hanging on the yellowed board outside the high school: Northridge High School. The building is decrepit or, at least in the young teen’s opinion, lacking in aesthetic. The once black gate is chipped and rusty from the constant rain in Fereldan. The sidewalk leading to the entrance is cracked from the brutal summer heat while the school building is covered in a terrible brownish-orange color making the building look more like a mix of spoiled oranges and figs. At least the smell was fresh. 

The teen, a young boy, did not smell anything terrible. It smelled sterile once he was in the massive lobby entrance plastic laminate white tiles scuffed but clean. Students rush past him shuffling and bumping against him already knowing their destinations with ease. He shifts his brown satchel from his shoulder and keeps his head held high as he prepares to navigate the new school.

He digs into his khaki pocket and pulls out a smooth, folded piece of paper: it has his class schedule listed out in black and white along with room numbers.

He can figure out the room numbers; he’s Dorian Pavus from the house of Minrathous: this should be easy to figure out. He sees the first class he has is an introduction to magical energy. Basic in comparison to what he studied in Tevinter, but he no longer lives in Tevninter.

He lets out a slow sigh. No need to bring up those memories. He has a new life thanks to his friend Felix, though Felix would deny every minute of it. Something along the lines of “you spoke up Dorian. You saved yourself and I was merely a way out.” Who saved who or how it was done does not matter. What does matter is how he will repay Felix and his family for their kindness. He owes them even if Felix disagrees with him. Who knows what or who he could have become if he was left with his biological family? Someone he doesn’t wish to know. A version of himself he wouldn’t have liked at all.

He looks down the bustling hallways and spots what appears to be room 105– the room for his first class. He wishes Felix could have come with him today but unfortunately his health comes first. Something Dorian is grateful to still have. Felix is such an amazing and kind friend; he doesn’t deserve to stay at home often simply because he has anemic issues. Perhaps one day he can figure out some potion or spell that will help with his anemia instead of just taking iron pills along with erythropoietin for when his blood cell count is low. A simple fix for a long-term issue that doesn’t solve the problem and only treats the symptoms.

He makes it to the classroom door when he sees a large shadow blocking the light. He makes the mistake of looking back and pales. A Qunari is at this school?! Of course, he’s not so simple-minded to think all Qunari are mindless beasts but when living in Tevinter and hearing they are the root of all evil and have been for centuries, some prejudices are hard to overcome when meeting the Qunari in person.

This one is tall; no, more than tall. His horns almost touch the ceiling and he is muscular, looking more like an adult out of the military than some student. Perhaps he’s a teacher or maybe Qunari simply _are_ that large in person. He hasn’t spoken a word to this Qunari when the grey behemoth smirks, looking down at him with his dark green eyes.

Dorian gulps, fidgeting with the strap of his satchel as the larger teen towers over him. “Excuse me,” he says moving past the Qunari before a thick arm is placed right in front of his vision.

“Don’t remember saying you could be excused mage boy,” the Qunari teases.

Dorian bristles and glares into the Qunari’s eyes, “well I never asked for your permission. I was just being polite and not an uncivilized cow.”

The Qunari tsshes and grabs Dorian by his collar, “Wanna test how uncivilized I can be,” he growls out.

Dorian raises an eyebrow, not amused as he summoned what bit of mana he has on hand. He releases a fire spell, letting the fire crawl up the Qunari’s letterman jacket. He’s released swiftly as the Qunari begins to take off the jacket quickly and stomp on it to get rid of the fire. Dorian meanwhile has made his escape into the classroom of students and finds a seat in the back. Honestly, he hopes the incident will be forgotten or at least let the Qunari know he is not a mage to mess with, unfortunately, Dorian doesn’t think this will be in his favor.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The intro to magic class is just as boring as he expected it to be. However, he makes the acquaintance of a young woman, Selena Trevelyan. She recently moved to Ferelden and is looking to make friends. She's a typical southern mage with a flair for lightning bolts; her specialty compared to Dorian’s fire or necromancy spells. She seemed to be just as nervous as he was when entering the classroom, hanging towards the back and writing sigils into her notebook.

“H-hi…I’m Selena,” she held out her large hand towards Dorian. “I know weird to shake hands but I don’t feel like playing coy or waiting for a guy to talk to me and uh…I have to get better at this socializing thing so thanks for being my experiment,” she cringes.

Dorian looks over at the tawny skinned woman with auburn colored side cut hair and holds out his hand in a demure manner, smiling. “Pleasure, darling, Dorian Pavus house of Minrathous at your service.”

Selena lets out a throaty snort and covers her face with her hand.

“Too much?”

“Just a bit.”

Dorian teases, “tell me where are you from? I recognize the name Trevelyan from somewhere,” he asks seeing the tips of her ears pinken.

She laughs and pushes her stray hair behind her ear. “Uh well, you know Trevelyan clan in Ostwick.”

Dorian brows crinkle, “Oh I never knew they had a daughter?”

Trevelyan laughs, quietly picking at her cuticles. “They didn’t either…um but a Pavus huh.” She says changing the subject. Dorian straightens his back staring into the woman’s eyes as if daring her to comment. “Well, who cares about surnames and that junk right? Nice to meet you, Dorian,” she smiles at him.

It’s a simple introduction, one that Dorian will appreciate in later years for forming a friendship with Selena. Soon after their little introduction, the class begins and they barely have time to talk except through various notes. Dorian feels a small spark of happiness, He may have found a friend well acquaintance for now until he can trust her. You can’t just offer your trust so willingly on the first introduction.

The bell rings and Selena has already packed her supplies waiting for Dorian. “So, do you happen to have general mathematics?” She asks receiving a verbal no from Dorian. She snaps her fingers in a shooting gesture before sighing. “Great now I have to brave math all alone. I’ll see you at lunch later?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t we have lunch together,” he offers his dazzling smile making the woman cheeks pinken. Either she blushes too easily or has never been teased so easily. Hopefully, she won’t take his teasing as something romantic. He doesn’t wish to lose an acquaintance so soon after meeting. She offers Dorian a simple smile before leaving to head off to her next class.

He wishes he had mathematics with her minutes later. At least if she was with him, he could have prevented the Qunari from finding him. From humiliating him at this new school. Unfortunately, she is not with him and he is too much in bliss from the previous encounter to notice the Qunari from earlier has stolen his book.

He turns around quickly and sees the sneering Qunari holding his book just out of his reach. It’s too crowded to perform magic safely in the hallway and as such he resorts to jumping up and down reaching as high as he can trying to get the book from the massive lump.

“I demand you give me back my book you oversized cow,” he yells as the Qunari holds the book just out of Dorian’s reach and pushes him back and away.

“Aww what’s wrong, shrimp, come on can’t you even get a book back,” the Qunari teases as students begin to crowd around the two.

Dorian glares at the Qunari, “I said give it back now,” he says voice cracking on the last syllable. Of all the times for his voice to crack. The Qunari’s chuckles deep from his belly, sounding more man than a prepubescent teen.

“Hey mage boy what’s your name? Maybe it should be Mouse with all that squeaking you do,” he laughs earning some laughs from the crowd around both of them.

“You don’t deserve to hear it,” he answers instead of trying once again to get his book from the teen’s hands. The Qunari just turns the pages in the book before finding his name “Dorian? I can’t say Dorian the boring-an,” he laughs as Dorian clenches his hands into a fist.

“That’s not even a word,” he quips.

The Qunari leans down to his eye level and smirk, “Doesn’t have to be to make you squirm, Dork-ian.”

Dorian’s lips pinch together as he glares up at the Qunari. “Give my book back now, Qunari.”

“It’s Iron Bull, not Qunari, Dorkian,” he snorts before tapping the book against Dorian’s head and tossing it down the hallway. “Fetch,” he yells as the other students around him laugh at the display.

Dorian takes this opportunity to retrieve his book and leave as soon as possible. He can’t believe he’s been so humiliated. If only he had better control of his flames. They were manageable at best, but the risk of hurting bystanders was too great. Perhaps next time he’ll just let them all burn. How dare they laugh at him!

He picks up his book and turns around to look at the behemoth smirking at him before returning to a conversation with one of the other teammates clad in that obnoxious green letterman jacket.

“A typical jock,” he humphs before moving on to his next class.

Thankfully, lunch arrives sooner than later, and he can’t believe the audacity of that Qunari, no The Iron Bull. That cretin had made it his duty to track his every movement it seemed. Perhaps he was just imagining it but how was it he knew where he was all the time?

Dorian drops the tray of what they call food on the table by Selena and takes a seat to mope. Selena smiles nervously, “Uh rough morning?”

“Rough no, terrible morning yes,” he states stabbing the lettuce on his plate.

“Uh…ok sorry? Do you want to talk about it or just stab your lettuce to death,” she asks watching Dorian fork the same bit of lettuce repeatedly. Dorian raises his head to stare at her.

“Or just continue to stab away and release the anger,” she smiles as Dorian pauses in his next stab.

“You know if I was in Tevinter I would not be nearly this upset. Honestly, he insulted me and kept my book away? It’s so childish. If I could have used magic freely, I would have been able to obliterate him quite easily.”

“Obliterate haha yeah that does sound like a solid plan,” she interjects earning what would later be known as Dorian’s not amused look. She sighs, “Dorian, if you want, you can point him out and um, I can electrocute him…or maybe just a little,” she says, pinching her pointer and thumb together. “Perhaps a little shock is all and maybe he will leave you alone after this? Or you could just ignore it and hope it all goes away,” she laughs before her face falls. “But that rarely works.”

Dorian grins, “just a little shock you say,” he asks earning a nod from Selena. “Like a cattle prod,” he smirks.

“Sure, I guess” she smiles. “I can teach you it next time so you can zap the problem away like a mosquito.”

“Delightful, then please teach me how to shock the Iron Bull,” he states pointing his hand over at the Behemoth sitting at the table with his team of barbarians.

Selena gulps, “shock the Iron Bull…what did you do?”

Dorian gasps, “I did nothing at all he’s been on my case since I arrived.” He crosses his arms over his chest annoyed. “I may have burnt his arm earlier but only because he would not remove himself out of the way.”

“Right, so maybe you should apologize?” she asks, receiving a shocked look from Dorian. “Just for the fire incident, not anything else and maybe he’ll be nice and leave you alone.”

Dorian sighs before cranking up the charm, “Selena, are you truly not going to help me?”

Selena fidgets before sighing, “Fine, but just this once. I’ll shock him for you now and then I’ll teach you how the spell works at a later time. Besides getting back at a bully isn’t worth it Dorian. I mean in ten years who is going to care,” she shrugs.

“I don’t care about ten years from now I care about now,” he nearly yells. “Please be a dear and shock the Qunari out of him.” He grins watching as Iron Bull sits down with his teammates to eat lunch.

Selena sighs and releases a small controlled electrical shock across the metal seats before letting it ignite across Iron Bull’s skin.

The result is instantaneous Iron Bull shakes in the chair falls on his back in a mess of milk and whatever the mystery meat was today. He stands up on shaking feet and sees Dorian and the one called Selena sitting next to him laughing. From that day forward Dorian becomes a target. No one pranks the bull and lives to tell about it.


	2. Oakland University

**_Ten years later_ **

The alarm sounds. Red numbers glaring at the recipient of the alarm as the beeping noise continues to go off until a tan hand shuts off the offensive clock. The person in bed sighs before digging further under the covers before sitting up in bed keeping the covers around their chest. It’s not for lack of modesty but more for lack of warmth in the small apartment. The person wraps the blanket around their shoulders back bare as they sit up and glare at the alarm clock.

“8 am lectures? Why did I sign up for this nonsense?” The man groans flopping back down on the mattress. “Hmm get up Dorian you need to go to college and teach because it’s your job and you are very good at making freshman whimper.” He grins before rolling over to sit on the side of his bed. He slaps his face gently with his hands before he dares touch the cold tile floor. Once he does, he shivers and quickly walks to his closet to look for the best professional-looking outfit for work. It doesn’t take long: he does have racks of clothes for work, but did he wear the blue vest last week or not? That is the real question.

He searches through the closet before finding a decent outfit and laying it on his bed before turning the shower on. It’ll take a minute to warm up, so he walks towards the next room and starts the coffee maker before jumping into the shower.

It doesn’t take long for him to get ready, but he has grown into a style all his own. No longer does he have those unsightly blemishes marking his cheeks and chin or the barely-there peach fuzz mustache he tried all through high school to make. He’s a man in his own right and well he damn well will look stylish and professional the two are not mutually exclusive. 

He trims his mustache and places wax in it to keep its style before shaving with an electric razor around his face to get rid of the sparse hairs. Next, he tweezes the small hairs that would be forming his unibrow if he still allowed it to grow. He then places his lotion and creams on his face before adding a bit of kohl under his eyes to make the greyish blue of his pupil’s dazzle. Once he’s satisfied with his look only then does, he arranges his clothes on his body.

He finishes getting the vest on when the coffee beeps from the kitchen. He walks in grabbing a cup from above the cabinet before pouring himself a glass. He sighs and takes a moment to sniff the fresh brew before he feels the phone vibrating in his pocket. He tsshes and sets his coffee down before looking at the name across his phone before answering.

“Darling Selena, do you know what time it is?”

“It’s past time for you to be up so a safe bet you are already up and perky,” she teases across the phone line. “I just had to ask you something,” she states receiving a lab result from one of the nurses on her floor.

“Oh, and you couldn’t wait ‘til later,” he asks sipping the coffee.

“Well,” she hesitates as she writes orders on the lab paper before handing it back to the nurse. “You know how it is at work-”

“You’re working again?!”

Selena shrugs even if Dorian can’t see it. “Well, it’s not like I have much else to do? And I actually enjoy working at the hospital it’s fun. But anyway, back to the subject did you get the letter from Northridge High School?”

Dorian clenches the cup in his hand and sets the glass down before he shatters it. “That letter?”

Selena sighs, “yeah that letter.” She pauses typing in the chart a quick note. “I know you have bad memories-”

“Bad memories she says.” He laughs upset.

“Ok really bad memories,” she sighs signing her note. “Look I just think…well, I want to go.”

Dorian freezes. He knows what she is going to ask, knows why he received a call like this so early in the morning when he hasn’t been properly awake for an hour. She knows he makes rash decisions when tired or drunk. The sly fox.

“Oh, then very well go on ahead no one is stopping you,” he snips.

Selena frowns, “Dorian, please. I just want to...well I want to have closure and it’s just one silly reunion.”

“If it’s so silly why should we go?” He hisses, “closure? You want closure from that disastrous dance we both went to. You really want to see those hateful people again,” he sneers.

Selena rubs her head with her hand and sighs, “Yes Dorian, I do. I want to…I don’t know, show up and be all like you didn’t get to me and look at what I did. I’m awesome and you all suck and have nothing going on? I don’t know it’s a mix of showing off and hoping that maybe people change because we all were stupid back then,” she whispers. One of the alarms at work goes off and she freezes. “Dorian, I have to go but please think about it.”

She hangs up before he can even answer. He stares down at the phone’s blinking light automatically goes to its screen saver. She did that on purpose more than likely she knew what she was doing. But why would she want to go to some, some reunion where everyone was just horrible…ok maybe not everyone there but most of them.

He can feel a headache forming between his brows and chugs the rest of his coffee. No longer in the mood to enjoy the flavor. He grabs the key from his table and makes his way towards Oakland University.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This next set of mages seem to be completely hopeless. They haven’t even learned the basics of spell weaving. Spell weaving which should have been mastered in high school! It has been an ordeal of a day. Not to mention his start in the morning was not pleasant. Receiving news about attending a ten-year reunion for closure? Who needs closure for high school?

It’s late afternoon before he receives a text from Selena. At least she decided to wait to text him about the nonsense again. He sighs as he pulls out his phone and looks down at the multiple texts from her.

_2:15pm Selena: Dorian I’m so sorry you don’t have to go :(_

_2:17pm Selena: Can I buy you that pastry at the café to make up for it?_

_2:18pm Selena: You know the barista there is kind of cute :P_

Dorian chuckles at the text and answers with a quick reply.

_2:19pm Dorian: Cute but terrible conversation_

_2:19pm Selena: You already asked him out :O_

_2:21pm Dorian: He had a kink for mages and thought we all had magic in our fingers._

He smirks remembering the encounter. He didn’t feel the least bit sorry throwing the iced coffee on the man. He unwraps his deli wrap he packed from his lunch bag and places it on his desk. He hears a quick bing and sighs.

_2:23pm Selena: Well it’s true but wow sorry sounds like a prick you don’t want to poke XD_

_2:23pm Dorian: Speaking of pricks how goes your hunt?_

Dorian sees a string of bubbles appear at the end of the phone and can’t wait to hear the drama. He chuckles seeing the bubbles blink in and out before getting a short answer

_2:27pm Selena: Hunting at work is a no-no_

_2:27pm Selena: Just awkward if we break up_

_2:28pm Dorian: Oh did Ms. Selena attempt something naughty ;)_

_2:30pm Selena: I may have attempted to talk to someone who I admired at work._

_2:30pm Selena: Before finding out that my attention would be wasted on him._

_2:30pm Dorian: Gay?_

Dorian sees the grey bubbles across the screen blinking ominously at him. He waits a few minutes and they are still on the screen.

_2:33pm Selena: No a bigot. I loved his care he expressed with patients but his values outside of work were terrible._

_2:33pm Selena: He thought magic shouldn’t be used in medicine even though that’s basically how most elixirs are made._

_2:33pm Selena: Not to mention he didn’t value people who altered their forms and thought they need psych meds and therapy._

_2:33pm Selena: It would have been a disaster_

_2:34pm Dorian: You must have been admiring him too much to see that side of him. That’s unfortunate._

_2:34pm Selena: It’s a relief. I didn’t have to put in all that effort and then get hurt._

_2:36pm Selena: We should go out tonight for fun_

_2:36pm Selena: ooo Sera is in town we should ask her to join!!!!_

He is already typing a reply as soon as he sees the word Sera. 

They both hadn’t met Sera until they were freshmen in college. Met is more of an understatement, more of Sera was running from a professor and had involved them in the chase by crashing into both of them. Said professor saw two mages and an elf sprawled on the ground and assumed they were all involved in her pranks. Her prank consisted of dumping syrup on the Professor because his face looked like a pancake. It made perfect sense to Sera. Then again, the professor did look like a pancake from a certain angle.

_2:36pm Dorian: No, we are not inviting Sera!_

_2:36pm Selena: Oh, why not? She’s calmed down a bit since she found her Inky :P_

Her Inky. While more levelheaded at times could be just as bad as Sera. She was a Qunari and when Sera had blushingly introduced her as her girlfriend in her own Sera dialect Dorian had nearly lost himself. The only other Qunari he had extensively encountered and exchanged words with had made his life a living hell. He was terrified of her but never expressed it or, so he had been led to believe. 

Rachel Adaar, the Qunari had asked to speak to him privately one night during their weekly movie night. She had noticed his avoidance of her and asked him what could be done to solve it. Blunt and to the point, no bullshit or pretty words to fluff and defer from the situation as Tevinter liked to often do. It was refreshing, but a little unnerving. Still, once the air was cleaned out about his previous Qunari experience it became easier to interact with her than before. Still, even if she was levelheaded Sera chose her as her girlfriend for more than being reasonable.

_2:37pm Dorian: Need I remind you of the hats and pudding and pigeons incident_

_2:38pm Selena: :( touché but still she is fun to hang out with come on Dorian please :3_

Dorian sighs looking at the list of texts and rubs his head. An outing with a group of women out on the town? Yes, that is just what he needs to be a part of. The whole pinning, drinking, jail time? Yes, he doesn’t want to be a part of that nonsense. Before he can respond he sees the next text.

_2:38pm Selena: Oh yeah, this guy named Krem is coming too. He’s cute and sassy you’d like him :)_

_2:38pm Selena: and single ;)_

_2:39pm Dorian: Darling I have no trouble catching a man’s eye. It’s the keeping it part I lack. How goes your love life dear?_

_2:39pm Selena: :( you already know. I mean why are some guys so intimidated by a lady that has a good job or can handle being independent._

_2:39pm Selena: We can be independent together!_

_2:40pm Dorian: Really Selena that song really :D_

_2:40pm Selena: It’s adorable and perfect. So, I’m bringing the ladies and Krem so you bringing any guys around?_

_2:41pm Dorian: Well if I am going to this gathering Felix will be joining us as well as Maevaris if they can get off work._

_2:41pm Dorian: I could see about Harding coming with as well. She’s been dying for a lay about now._

_2:41pm Dorian: I could also bring the new history professor Blackwall you like bears, don’t you?_

He smirks sending the last text message. Poor Selena had met the man at one of his professor gatherings and could not stand the man. Something about too much hair hiding too many secrets.

_2:41pm Selena: Dorian no. Blackwall is charming in his own way but not charming for me._

 _2:41pm Selena: I_ _mean good guy but so much hair I’m afraid it would clog my drain worse than Kiwi._

_2:41pm Dorian: I’ll never understand why you named a sheepdog Kiwi_

_2:42pm Selena: Because he was so tiny, and I didn’t know what he was but a cute puppy. Soo will we see you tonight then?_

_2:43pm Dorian: Of course, it’s not like I have much to do. How are you going to handle going out after working a shift?_

_2:43pm Selena: DETERMINATION!!!_

_2:43pm Selena: I can’t wait to see everyone. You better bring your stylish self to the party Dorian :)_

_2:44pm Dorian: Oh, you know I will dear. See you tonight :p_

Dorian watches a row of hearts appear before a simple bye. Placing the phone back in his pocket, he shakes off the imaginary dust on his shirt off. He looks over his desk and throws the sandwich wrapper away and tries to make his desk appear tidy before the next round of afternoon students. He needs to find a way to get in contact with Harding. A simple text won’t be enough to convince her to join the festivities for tonight.

He checks his watch and notices he has about 15 minutes before his next lecture. Enough time to find Harding and convince her to join the group outing for tonight. Besides if the students leave after waiting 15 minutes it won’t be his problem. He’ll just have more free time to research on some ancient texts he was sent over the email last night.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You want me to go to a party,” ask Harding raising her eyebrow as she looks up at him.

Dorian chuckles, “not a party dear a simple gathering-”

“Involving alcohol and dancing?”

Dorian runs a hand through his hair, “alright so it might be a bit of a party, but it will be fun. Selena found some new blood, a man named Krem who is single.”

Harding glares at him, “you sure she didn’t pick him out for you?”

Dorian raises his hand. “I’ve hardly gotten over my last fling. I don’t need to start on a new one so soon. She tries but Selena has terrible taste in my brand of men.”

Harding snorts, “You mean the ditch ’em and leave you types?”

“That was uncalled for,” he says crossing his arms over his chest. “Besides what’s so great about having the same man twice in a row,” he grins earning a slap from Harding.

“Fine, you’ve convinced me. I’ll come only if you pick me up, I want to get sloshed tonight.”

“Isn’t that a nightly occurrence for you,” he teases as she shoos him out of her office.

“Go to your class before I change my mind.”


	3. The Trap

Dorian knew he should have stayed home. It was a sign when Felix couldn’t make it, or Maevaris He knew there would be an ulterior motive for this outing. He just knew it, yet he fell for the trap anyway. This wasn’t a simple gathering but an intervention. Or it felt like one without Selena there to stop the nagging from Sera. She was already two sheets to the wind without even having finished her second drink. Poor thing was a terrible lightweight.

“Oi oi Dorian,” she giggles as she sprawls out on Rachel’s lap as if it is the most comfortable position to be in.

“What dear Sera,” he asks drinking from his tall glass of Tevinter wine.

“You see Krem huh. You gonna bang him ain’t ya,” she snorts as Rachel Adaar blushes good enough for both of them.

Dorian looks over at Krem hanging at the bar stool standing and sitting up randomly as Harding twirls her hair. It’s a losing battle. Krem is cute and darling but his sights had already been set on Harding as soon as she walked into the room. Pity he would have been fun to play with, but then again would he have been rough enough for his taste?

“That ship has sailed Sera courtesy of Ms. Harding,” he says sipping his beverage.

“Oh, piss on that,” Sera laughs. “I can take off my breeches and change that or…why’d I do that?”

“Sera,” Adaar sighs. “Let’s not get into trouble just yet.”

Sera pouts up at her girlfriend, “why not? It’d be a lot of fun Inky.”

Adaar leans down kissing Sera on the lips softly, “gotta save that fun for later hmm.” Sera blushes to the tip of her elven ears.

“Oooo you know just what to say Inky.”

Dorian finishes his drink and stands, “Well I’ve had enough fun. Now, I must be getting home.”

“Oi Dorian don’t go just yet. I gots a question for ya.” Sera slurs holding her hands up trying to steady herself using the air.

“Oh, this should be interesting,” he says crossing his arms.

“Well, I heard you and Selena ain’t going to that reunion thing. Why not? Not that ya have to just reunions are important, and you can be all,” she puffs out her face and expands her arms out as if that is a reason enough. “You know be big and stomp on those ones who were big cause it’s their time to be small and little. Arrow to the face and all that so why not?”

Dorian sighs. Of course, Selena would have told them. She can’t keep matters to herself, can she?

“She told you?”

Adaar interrupts before Sera can speak. “She didn’t tell us. Sera kept nagging her until she caved. She asked us not to bother you with it but well Sera is Sera.”

“Oi, I can still hear ya even when I’m drunk and giggly. I don’t like it,” she pouts as Adaar sighs.

“Yes, be that as that may she had no right to blab it.”

Adaar raises an eyebrow, “why are you getting worked up over going to a reunion?”

“Would you want to go to one,” he snips.

She thinks a minute before shrugging. “If Sera was with me sure, otherwise; I don’t have any reason to. No regrets and the friends I kept from high school I still keep in touch with the ones I like so why go? But I’m not you Dorian.” She looks over at Dorian into his eyes.

He swears she was in the Qun, one of those master spies, Ben-Hassrath, with the way she can pierce her gaze right through him. Dorian needs another drink he doesn’t want to have this conversation now.

Adaar looks over at Dorian, “Selena wants to go for closure whatever that may be. I don’t ask because she gets that look. The ‘I made a terrible mistake’ mixed with fear that can’t be hidden. I don’t know why she needs this but if she does maybe having the one friend who was there for those years might help.”

Dorian narrows his eyes at her, “are you trying to pull some secret Ben-Hassrath mind trick?”

Adaar lets out a hearty laugh, “if I was Ben-Hassrath you’d be dead. Good thing I’m Vashoth. Man, I don’t know how some Qunari can live by the Qun anymore.”

Dorian sighs. “So are you suggesting I go with Selena as support?”

Adaar shrugs, “It wouldn’t hurt. Didn’t she come over after what’s his name broke up with you?”

Dorian glares at her.

“Oh, come on she didn’t have to tell me that at all. Everyone could see it in your face when you broke it off with him. You’re poor students during that week.” 

Dorian resists the urge to roll his eyes and instead drink from his wine as Adaar continues.

“Look all I’m saying is sure she can find someone else to go with or go by herself, but it’d be better if it was you. She hasn’t spoken about anything about high school. Just mentioned that dances are terrible in high school that’s it. It’s not hard to figure out something bad happened at whatever dance you guys went to but the choice is yours.”

Sera sits up and nuzzles into Adaar. “My Inky is so smart and cute, and sexy…I want to make cookies. But not the raisin ones the chocolate ones or frosting,” she beams hugging Adaar.

Selena arrives back from the bathroom and takes a seat by Dorian, “why do the ladies’ rooms always have a ridiculous line? Why?”

She looks over at Dorian’s face and frowns, “Dorian are you ok?”

Dorian nods his head, “I’ve been thinking why don’t we go to that reunion? Show them how successful we are,” he smiles.

“R-really? Uh sure,” she smiles. “Dorian you don’t have to go if you don’t want to. I can do it by myself. I’m a big girl and well I know it’s tough or would be tough going back there.”

Dorian shakes his head, “no I can suffer an hour at a reunion if it will help you.”

“Yeah I know it sounds silly but thanks Dorian you’re the best.”

He may regret this but who knows maybe it will be just a simple quick get in get out reunion. Who knows maybe no one will go? It might even just be the yearbook club or student council or other silly people who want to go to a reunion. Iron Bull won’t be there.


	4. Reunion

He regrets coming to the reunion as soon as he enters the old gym room. It even smells the same as pine sol cleaner and wax (lots of wax) mixed in with bodies that have over-sprayed cheap cologne. It smells as horrible as he remembered it. The gym is covered in string paper and cheap lights. The designs are nostalgic of ten years ago. They even have the same color-changing punch bowl on the table. It’s as hideous as it was then. 

Dorian, of course, is the complete opposite. He’s not the skinny gangly pocked-face youngster he was ten years ago. He’s grown into the man he is meant to be. A simple white shirt covered with a black leather jacket and ass hugging black jeans topped with a brown scarf draped over his neck. He looks over at Selena— auburn hair clipped back with a silver butterfly clip and wearing a turquoise blouse covered with a white half jacket and pair of hip-hugging black jeans. It’s simple and comfortable. And to be honest it makes the two of them match like a pair of fabulous shoes.

“Wow is that,” she asks glancing over at the food table.

“The same punch bowl from ten years ago? Yes, and I’m willing to bet it’s already been spiked,” he smiles. “Now then what shall we do?”

“Do?”

“Yes, we came here and now we shall do what exactly?”

“Uh, I don’t know, watch? Maybe dance and leave,” she hesitates. “Or maybe get drunk enough I grab the mic and say I’m a doctor suck it, bitches?”

Dorian sighs. “Selena you are the one who wanted to come here for closure.”

“Yes I did,” she fidgets feeling people stare at her, “and now I’m getting anxious and maybe hiding in the bathroom for a few minutes will help.”

“Do you merely wish to repeat the same events from last time?!”

She fidgets, “no but…I didn’t think this far ahead. Oh shit,” she curses. “Hey, second thought let’s just leave I’m good honest thanks Dorian for everything. Sorry for the mess let’s go clubbing and-”

Clubbing? Selena never suggests clubbing. Something or someone has her spooked and he intends to get rid of it. He ignores her rambling for now and looks over in the direction she was viewing and smirks, “oh Andraste you still carry a flame for him. This was never about closure.”

She turns her face away, “look can we not do this. I’m good Dorian I got my closure. We went to a dance and didn’t have a repeat of a Carrie incident. Oh yeah so much closure and stuff,” she mumbles.

Dorian crosses his arms, “oh no. We are not leaving until you confront him. Go on he doesn’t seem to be here with anyone like last time.”

He sees the man walk around looking aimless before greeting one of his old classmates with the same stiff awkwardness he carried in his youth. Selena bites her lip and shakes her head.

“What if it ends worse than what happened last time,” she asks him.

Dorian grabs both her hands and smiles, “darling you are a successful woman in the field of medicine. You’ve saved countless lives and have struggled to be where you are today and have shined through many obstacles. If he can’t see your greatness he is not worth it.”

Selena bites her lips and looks over at the man talking amiably with his classmates from ten years ago.

“Hmm well if you won’t ask him I certainly will. I always suspected our commander in training swung both ways,” he teases as she lets out a squeak of protest.

“Ok fine, fine just…after it ends, we go. I promise I won’t torture you with something like this again.”

“Oh, it’s not torture I just love to tease my best friend. Honestly, he has turned out rather dashing,” he says eyeing the blonde talking with some of his old friends from school. “Hmm better hurry before I change my mind.”

Selena nods her head and lets out a deep breath before walking over in Cullen’s direction. Dorian chuckles to himself watching her move stiffly through the crowd.

Well, now that he is left alone, it makes sense to partake in the spiked punch bowl. He walks over towards the punch bowl, raising an eyebrow at the lite up color changing bowl before taking hold of the ladle and placing a generous amount of punch in the plastic cup.

“Dorian,” says a familiar voice, making Dorian’s whole body turn to ice. He turns and stares at the lumbering Qunari sporting a half-opened pink and gold floral pattern shirt. The Qunari smiles down at him and walks into his space.

Dorian backs up as the lumbering mass’s mouth begins to move. He stares at the Iron Bull not hearing a word being spoken from the beast’s mouth. His senses are lost, he can’t hear or see at this moment. Everything is moving too slow and too fast at the same time as noises begin to return to his ears.

“…just boys being boys,” laughs the Iron Bull, reaching out to touch Dorian. Dorian tosses the drink in his hand at Bull arm shaking.

“Boys, being boys,” he says darkly. “You…I’ll not waste my breath. Nothing ever could get through your thick skull,” he says as his hands clenching the plastic cup.

“Dorian, it was just some fun back then,” Iron Bull answers.

Dorian shakes his head and raises his hand at Bull not able to handle this nonsense. He had to accept it years ago, but he’s grown. He doesn’t need to allow this disrespect and nastiness happen again. He tosses the empty cup at the Iron Bull’s head, the cup bounces off his face and lands on the gym floor. He glares up at him words not able to come to his mouth. This bully has him so flustered, he can’t even register all the words he wants to spew on this Qunari.

Bull is wiping his shirt from the thrown punch when the hair on his skin raises. He feels the electrical shock coursing through his body and clenches up quickly falling to the ground in a shaking mess. Gasps are heard all around and Dorian pays them no mind as he exits the building.

“Dorian,” asks Selena running by his side. “Hey Dorian,” she says again, hesitating to touch his shoulder.

Dorian comes out of his anger for a moment and looks at the woman, mouth pinched and eyes drawn tightly.

“Oh, Dorian don’t make such a face. You don’t want it to stick,” she smiles hoping to improve his mood with no success.

Dorian continues to walk briskly from the auditorium with Selena at his side.

“So, I may have electrocuted him a bit too much,” she starts, “he was convulsing a bit might have lost control of his bowels if that makes you feel better,” she hesitates, biting her lip. Dorian pauses in his step and looks at her as she gives him a slight grin. Dorian shakes his head, sighing.

“Only you could perform such a task,” he says before wincing, “it seems I have caused a scene and for you to lose conversation with Cullen.”

Selena’s ears pinken, “Well not really…we exchanged numbers,” she nearly squeals. “I mean as friends but um it could happen.”

Dorian chuckles, “I don’t doubt it, my dear. Does this mean I’ll have to suffer through your mutual pinning alone?”

Selena snorts, “mutual pinning? More like pinning for one…just me.” She grins suddenly and bumps Dorian’s shoulder. “Speaking of pinning let’s watch some super cheesy romcoms and binge the worst sweets.”

Dorian raises an eyebrow at her, “whatever for?”

“Well for what happened,” she says as Dorian turns his face away from him. “At the reunion,” she ends softly.

Dorian smirks, “Selena I do not need such a thing.”

Selena pouts, “well if not that maybe the range? For letting off magical energy because I don’t even need to have a sense of magic to see it practically oozing from your pores.”

Dorian huffs, “magic from my pores. Don’t be ridiculous my face is perfectly smooth and supple.”

Selena rolls her eyes at his comment as they walk down the sidewalk.

“Oh, don’t give me that look,” he sighs. “I am perfectly fine. I’ve handled worse people from Tevinter than that oaf. Besides, I’ll never see him again anyway so what does it matter.”


	5. Hands and Dinner?

The next day Dorian nearly has an instant heart attack. Outside one of the college buildings, he sees the Iron Bull’s tank top and jeans repairing the old college labs building. He can’t deal with such nonsense and quickly takes out his phone texting Felix. Of course, Felix offers no help at all just a reply with a shrugging emoji. Selena’s response is no better with a one-word mistyped saying “ubsy.” He is alone as he stares at the man who made his life a living hell in high school only a few feet away.

“Hey there Dorian,” smiles Krem, placing a hand on Dorian’s shoulder. Dorian flinches at the action and looks down at Krem.

“Oh yes…hello.”

Krem raises an eyebrow at the response before catching Dorian’s perspective and grins. “Oh, that’s Iron Bull. He’s my boss and a chill kind of guy for a Qunari. And single if you are interested,” he waggles his eyebrows.

“Certainly not,” Dorian huffs trying to control his shaking hands. “I will never fancy that oaf, never in my lifetime or the next.”

Krem snorts, “well if that’s the case you better stop staring cause it looks like he spotted you hiding out over here.”

Dorian looks in Krem’s direction and notices the large man making his way over towards him. Dorian, of course, flees the scene in a fashionable manner. He turns on his heel and walks quickly away from the Qunari calling out towards him. He is not retreating or running away. He simply doesn’t want to deal with the man. He’s restraining himself from using the walk in the fade step. He doesn’t want to waste any sort of magic on the oaf unless necessary.

He flinches when he feels a hand wrap around his shoulder and panics.

“Hey Dorian, finally caught hold of ya,” Iron Bull laughs before his face falls seeing Dorian stare blankly at him.

“Hey, Dorian, you ok? Just want to apologize about---”

Dorian feels the current move through him before he realizes he has reacted. Noxious purple to black gas forms around him as the ground beneath his feet cracks. He does not recognize the Iron Bull all he can focus on is that someone he does not trust had grabbed him and intends him harm.

Iron Bull raises both hands immediately and steps back. “Dorian,” he says speaking softly in a calm tone. “Dorian you’re at college…”

The sidewalk underneath Bull’s feet open as hand begin to rise from the soil and grab onto Bull’s ankles. Bull curses and yanks his legs away from the gripping hands. He looks back at Dorian and sees the glaze over his eyes.

“Ok so I was an ass doesn’t mean you bring the Fade out to kill me,” he says as more hands rise from the ground. Dorian is still not snapping out of his daze.

Bull bites his lip and risks it as he approaches Dorian. The hands from the ground wave menacingly daring him to approach. “Dorian I’m sorry. It wasn’t boys being boys. It was either bully you or have the attention on me. It was stupid and it wasn’t right,” he says as the thrum of magic in the air begins to diminish the hands becoming limp and back to their previous state of lifelessness on the ground.

Bull watches as they fall to the ground unmoving. The hair on his arm still sticks up feeling the fall of magic return to the user. Dorian’s eyes lose their glazed look and blink up at the Bull.

“You apologized,” he states unsure holding his head. “And I lost control…wonderful,” he laughs.

“Dorian,” Bull starts.

“No,” Dorians says sternly. “Don’t…don’t start with your nonsense,” he says walking away from him on shaking limbs.

Bull sighs, “can I offer you a drink?”

Dorian turns around narrowing his eyes at him.

“Just one drink to make up for all of this and explain myself.”

Dorian walks towards him staring up at the man, “I will accept the drink, but you can forget about explaining yourself or apologize.” His eyes look over Iron Bull’s body, “I know it means nothing to you. I refuse to accept an apology not truly given.” Once that statement is spoken, he turns around intending to walk away from Iron Bull. 

He turns his head over his shoulder and smirks, “oh and good luck finding out how to contact me,” he says flipping Bull off grinning. It felt good or well it felt great having a one-up on his former bully. But for whatever reason Iron Bull had become terrified of him. Sure, he used his magic, he could feel it in his very bone, but what his magic had done, he couldn’t remember.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dorian despises Ms. Harding. Hates her to his very core. The dwarf had the audacity to just hand out his number to anyone who asked?!

“Oh, I’m sorry Dorian. He said you were old acquaintances,” with a smirk. Harding wasn’t naïve. She was a soldier before retiring as a teacher at the college. She was cunning when she needed to be and just as scary when determined to make two grown men have a drink.

Of course, Dorian could have ignored the text from the obvious Iron Bull, but his spelling was atrocious, and he used more emojis and symbols than necessary. It was like reading old Tevinter hieroglyphics than the spoken word.

Still, he was a man of his word even if he really wished to not see the brute again. Already his head was spinning thinking about the possible meeting with the Iron Bull once again. His hands couldn’t stop shaking from nervousness. It was silly still having this fear of this grown man towering over him like a horrible memory. It was terrifying still, he never got over his bullying by Bull, merely suppressed it by not thinking of those years and not interacting with anyone from that point of his past. It was working splendidly until Harding had stuck her nose where it doesn’t belong and gave the oaf his number.

He looks in the mirror and twirls his mustache, smoothing it down on his face. He may look older, but he feels the same as he did those years ago. For a moment he can even see his younger self in the mirror looking out to him. It has to be his imagination running wild with what he must do. He straightens his coat and wraps the scarf around his neck before making his way out of his home. He just needs to survive one drink with Iron Bull and then he can put this all behind him.

He hears a familiar ping on his phone and takes it from his pocket as he locks up his home.

_6:35pm Selena: Good luck tonight and if anything happens, I’m only a zap away :D_

Dorian smiles and answers with a simple reply before placing the phone back in his pocket. He can do this one drink and then the necessity to interact with the man will be over.

Dorian decides taking his car will be the best option. If he needs to leave quickly, he can leave while if he walked to the establishment it leaves him open for having to walk back with Iron Bull. He will not become some cliché of forgiving his bully for his horrible deeds.

He arrives at the bar later than what he expected. It matters not maybe Bull gave up and left after waiting ten more minutes for him to arrive. He hopes he can be so lucky. Unfortunately, as soon as he enters the bar, he sees the oaf waving a large gray hand for him to come closer to the table he had chosen. Dorian takes a deep breath as he makes his way over to the Qunari.

“Hey Dorian, glad to see you could make it,” Iron Bull smiles as Dorian removes his scarf and folds it on his lap.

“Well I wish I could say the same to you,” he quips seeing the Iron Bull grin.

“Still sassy and sarcastic I see.”

Dorian gives him a bored look, “never changed. Not that you would have noticed.” He asks for a drink and turns to Bull folding his hands in front of him. “Listen once I finish my drink I’m leaving. I do not care to hear your apology for I will not accept it. The only reason I am here is that Harding caved and gave you my number,” he states seeing the Bull raise one eyebrow. “You lost an eye?”

Dorian bites his tongue as the comment comes freely to his mouth. Iron Bull chuckles belly shaking. “Yeah lost it for a good cause.”

“Oh, I highly doubt that,” Dorian says rolling his eyes as his drinks arrive.

“You know Krem.”

“I know of him,” he sighs, “He spoke highly of you for whatever reason I’ll never know.”

Bull shrugs, “saved his life. Had a job in Tevinter,” he says seeing Dorian’s eye widen. “Oh, not like that. No Tevinter mage would dare hire a Qunari. We’d both be looking for the next two knives to get jabbed in our backs. No, I was in the Qun.”

Dorian tries to conceal his shock, “you in the Qun? Doubtful. You would have been stuck in one of their retraining programs, not attending a public high school in Fereldan.”

Bull shrugs, “Unless I was meant to. Ben-Hassrath ring a bell?” he smirks. “Look I can’t say a lot about it. All I can say is one of the reasons I bullied you so ruthlessly was to keep the attention off me. To fit in and form the stereotype of a typical Qunari dumber than a bunch of rocks. It worked and I’m not too proud of what I did to achieve it.”

Dorian takes a long sip from his glass and sets it down gently, “you ruined my life and hers to protect yourself,” he laughs darkly. “Oh, I’m not too proud of what I did he says. As if that takes it all away.”

Bull rubs his horn and sighs, “I know it was wrong and no apology can make it better or change what happened but I wanna try. When I met Krem is when everything just fit better? It all made sense.” He chugs from his glass and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “Krem is different and in Tevinter they don’t like that kind of different. You should know,” he states as Dorian’s throat bobbles.

“Well, I protected him and lost an eye over it. After that, everything just fell apart. I didn’t want to be in the military anymore. I didn’t want to be a part of the Qun. It... it used to sound better than Tevinter rules, but it was all the same just different regulations but the same restrictions, so I left. But you don’t exactly leave unscratched,” he chuckles, holding out his hand that has a few nubs. “Assassins are horrible but that made me change. It made me wake up and try to be better.”

Dorian sips his drink, “Is that all?”

Iron Bull chuckles, “Knew it wouldn’t be that easy with ya. No, I’ve been helping with odd jobs forming, I don’t know, a group? I miss that familiarity and brotherhood connection that I had in the Qun and well, helping people out feels good.” He rubs the back of his head. “We’re called the Chargers.”

Dorian lifts an eyebrow confused as Bull laughs.

“Yeah weird name right but when a 10-year-old says that’s the name then that’s the name,” he smiles.

Dorian furrows his brow, “Wait you are a father?”

Iron Bull makes a low unsure sound, “A little bit. Some kids get lost need a place to stay for a little while before heading back home and some just stay longer. I’m a part-time dad.”

Dorian’s drink is finished. He has completed his part of the deal by having a drink. He can leave if he wishes but he is intrigued by Bull’s story. Surely it has to be a lie: who would give children to a Qunari unless the children were Qunari themselves?

“So, you have adopted children?”

Bull sighs, “Not adopted help…look you might not get it, but some kids run from their families and just need food, shelter, and a warm place to call home. I’m more of an uncle I guess than a dad, but Arrow is the youngest, the 10-year-old. The others are either 15 or older. Teens who can’t be adopted and run from their foster homes. Sometimes they just need a place to be safe from their family because that paperwork they have with kids takes too damn long or gets delayed that nothing gets resolved.”

Dorian pinches the bridge of his nose, “you know this is entirely illegal. You could go to jail for what you are doing---”

“You want me to send them back home where they don’t feel safe?”

“No,” he says holding his hands tightly. “It’s best to do it the paperwork way. Leaves little room for error and being sent back to their families when they are found. It helps, even if it is a small protection, it is better than nothing at all.”

Iron Bull sighs, “I guess…are you going to say anything?”

Dorian snorts, “What motive could I have for saying anything that wouldn’t also involve me being blamed as well.” He clears his throat before raising it an octave higher, “Oh yes did you hear about the Tevinter who bullied that poor Qunari and took his children away. The brute must have used blood magic to get his way. Hmph, I have better things to do with my time.”

“Oh, really? Such as what Dorian,” Bull teases.

Dorian looks up at Iron Bull smirking and winks, “Wouldn’t you like to know. I have much better things to do with my time that do not involve getting roped into a legal disaster such as what you have going on right now,” he grins before standing up.

“I’ll pay for my drink and be leaving then,” he states as Bull knocks into the table making the glasses roll onto the floor shattering.

“Uh sorry don’t move anywhere Dorian,” he says placing one of the cloth napkins over the glass mess. “Glass in your feet isn’t great.”

Dorian raises an eyebrow at the gesture. “Yes, no one wants that. Iron Bull are we finished here?”

Iron Bull snorts, “Only if you want to be mage boy,” he teases before realizing his error. “Sorry Dorian,” he rubs the back of his head.

Dorian smirks, “Oh so your true colors are shining through. Rare I have never seen the Iron Bull with such a sour expression.” He chuckles, “Hmm I’m still not over what you did; however if we meet again in some fashion at least I will not unleash a horde of undead to pick your flesh from your bones.”

Iron Bull smirks, “Is that a promise?”

Dorian smirks, “a friendly threat. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some dreadful papers to grade and a bed to pass out upon.”

Iron Bull snorts, “Alright I guess I’ll be seeing you?”

“Sure,” Dorian answers as he begins to leave. He has no intention of seeing Bull ever again. Really in a town this big surely, he won’t run into him.


	6. Bull in a China Shop

It’s less than a week later Dorian runs into the Iron Bull in a hardware shop no less. Dorian is trying to keep the saying a bull in a china shop from his mind when Bull waves at him horn nearly touching the low hanging chandelier.

“Hey Dorian, didn’t think to see you here,” he grins.

“Neither did I,” he answers bluntly turning towards the various shades of paints as if that will give Bull the hint to leave him alone. Instead, the behemoth just stands over Dorian’s shoulder staring as Dorian begins to rifle through a few of the paint samples.

“What type of paint project you got?”

Dorian sighs, “it’s none of your business.” He snips as Bull still smiles down at him. What is it about that jagged smile he’ll never know? “If you must know I’m painting the bedroom.”

“Oh kinky,” he teases making Dorian become flustered.

“Not like that,” he sighs. “I need a new color besides grey and white trim.”

“Bright red and gold,” he asks as Dorian gives him a not amused look. “What you act like royalty why not have the colors of it.”

“Excuse you royalty colors were purple and how would you know how I act,” he asks looking at the greens and blues.

“You’re not that hard to figure out,” he states as Dorian chooses periwinkle blue color palate and the mint green card list to compare and contrast.

“Oh, how so?”

“You try to hide your tells but fail at it. Like for instance when I brought up the Chargers you were quick to defend them and tell me I was wrong,” he says as Dorian looks up at him before at the colors. “But you also had that look of hope or regret. A why wasn’t there a Qunari uncle who took me in look. You were envious. Meaning there is something or someone you have been running from since you were a kid. Maybe finding out you don’t fit in with the people who raised you. Having to walk away from everything you grew up with knowing you’ve disappointed the ones who loved you.”

And if that doesn’t hit the nail on the head Dorian doesn’t know what else will. His hands shake as Bull looks down at him. Dorian is about to speak when his phone bings loudly. He sees the smirk on Bull’s face and glares, “One second.”

He answers the phone and sighs seeing the text message.

_11:12pm Selena: So how goes the hunt for the perfect color :D_

_ 11:14pm Dorian: Terrible. I have a large horned bolder hanging over my head :C _

_ 11:14pm Selena: Do I need to zap him :3c _

Dorian looks over at Iron Bull who offers a smile as he looks over at ceiling lamps.

_11:15pm Dorian: No, it’s odd but I don’t think necessary_

He places his phone away and looks over at the Iron Bull. “Well it was nice seeing you once more, but I think I’m tired from being psychoanalyzed by a Qunari who couldn’t be further off the mark. Have fun finding a chandelier that won’t get caught on your horns,” he states leaving the shop. Right this will be the last time he sees Iron Bull, he is sure of it. He will, will it into being.


	7. Take a Chance

Dorian doesn’t know what he was thinking when he decided to invite the Iron Bull to a get together with Selena, Sera, Rachel, and Cole. It was just a simple lunch followed by whatever antics Sera decided to pull that day. He wasn’t even aware he had offered Bull to hang out with them. Obviously, his mouth had moved faster than his brain that day. It had been a month or so since the infamous reunion and well Dorian began to realize hiding from Iron Bull was nearly impossible living in this town. It seemed everywhere he went he was seeing the Qunari. It was unsettling. Hence why it was probably by osmosis he asked the Iron Bull to join him for this gathering. He wasn’t developing an attraction to him at all.

The party goes about as well as can be expected. Rachel and Sera had begun drinking earlier than the others and Sera was already long gone. Rachel, however, was keeping a level head about her. Selena meanwhile had entered her own world texting and blushing like mad. It made Dorian curious enough he had to sit down by her and peek over at her phone.

Selena blushes and hides her phone, “Dorian you know it’s rude to look over at someone’s text’s.”

Dorian smiles, “not rude just curious who could be making you change so many shades of red today. Hmm perhaps I should take a guess,” he teases. “Is it perhaps a certain blonde with a cut on his lip? Am I close,” he teases as she turns redder?

“Dorian please,” she sighs. “I’m easy to figure out so yes it’s him but the question I should ask is what are you and Iron Bull?”

Dorian furrows his brows, “what do you mean?”

“Well you’ve been hanging around him more often and even invited him to one of our get-togethers,” she states fidgeting. “I just want to know if you are friends now or maybe something else?”

Dorian’s face drops, “We are not fucking. I can tell you that right now,” he says as Selena blushes. “But we have reached a state of being acquaintances.”

Selena sighs, “I never asked if you were sleeping with him.” She grins as Dorian brushes the comment off tsshing. She sees Iron Bull eye, Dorian, out of the corner of her eye and smiles. “Dorian just promise to be careful. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Oh, I won’t be. There is nothing there to be had I promise Selena.” He lies walking away from her. Selena could see his intentions. If Selena could see it then everyone else already could. It’s not like he asked to be attracted to him. It was a purely physical attraction. The Iron Bull was built like a solid brick house, a bear without hair. A cow he wanted to steer. Oh, Andraste that one was terrible but really, he did not have a problem. He was just attracted to the one who made his life a living hell…ten years ago. It will all be over soon. It’s just some silly infatuation nothing serious at all. Or so he hopes.

He’s trying to clear his head as he sips his drink away from all the action when he feels a large mass behind him. He turns to look around and sighs. “Rachel you scared me. How can someone as tall as you be so quiet?”

She grins throwing him two thumbs up, “Ben-Hassrath training. Kidding but if I was able to sneak up on you that easily you must be distracted by something,” she states noticing Dorian flinch, “Or someone.”

Dorian huffs, “Don’t speak such nonsense nothing is going on between the Iron Bull and I.”

Rachel smirks, “Never said there was.” Dorian bites his lip looking away. “Oh, wow you got it bad.”

“Please don’t say anything to him. It’ll swell his head even further.”

“Which one,” she laughs as Dorian’s face drops. “Oh, you left that open, Dorian, but really I don’t think it’s a bad thing.”

“He was terrible in high school.”

“And now he’s an adult.”

“He bullied me.”

“And now he doesn’t.”

“He outed me and Selena during a dance,” he says hands shaking. “It was horrible. Of course, we already were bullied for other reasons but now they had more ammo than before. Selena didn’t show up to school for a week, couldn’t handle the pressure from others asking if she really was a woman. How can I forgive him for that?!”

Rachel sighs, “You don’t need to forgive him. You need to forgive yourself or just let it go. Hold on to that memory but let that pain go or it’ll eat you alive Dorian. It wasn’t right what he did, but has he tried to do the same thing or something similar since then?”

Dorian shakes his head, “no he hasn’t.”

Rachel places her hand on his shoulder, “then give it a chance and see what happens.”

Dorian sighs, “I…I am not sure if I can.”

Rachel nods her head, “it’s alright taken it at your own pace, Dorian. You don’t have to decide overnight just don’t hold back if you do get your opportunity. Just go for it and be happy.” Rachel gives him a smirk, “oh and if he tries anything I can take him… probably get a few good punches in.”

Dorian smiles slightly at the comment before Rachel has her attention pulled away to Sera. Sera who had decided the phrase drinks were on her was a literal statement.

Dorian had never heard such wise yet simple words from Rachel. She does have her moments and perhaps he might have his own. He looks over at Iron Bull and smiles. Yes, he could have his moment and be happy maybe in the future.


	8. Flowers?

Alright, so it may have taken more than a few months to figure out that he had more than an infatuation with the Iron Bull. He had what he might call a crush even if it sounds so pre-teen. It was dreadful, becoming so flustered around him. Unable to form concise sentences around the Qunari with ease. Thankfully Iron Bull wasn’t used to his speech pattern or didn’t know it well enough he couldn’t tell when Dorian became at loss for words. Frankly, this pinning from afar was becoming tiresome. He had never had this problem with his previous lovers, more than likely his previous lovers were just based on appearance, not substance.

Iron Bull and him had a history, a past, and had been reconnected in some off chance they would both attend a high school reunion. He wasn’t going to become sentimental and say it was fate but by Andraste’s ass, it certainly seemed to be that way.

He’s finishing grading an assignment in his office pinning away when he hears a knock and the door open on its own. Speak of the devil they say.

There he is, Iron Bull all in the flesh holding what appears to be broken stems forming a bundle of flowers that looked like they had seen better days. Flowers? Why does the Iron Bull have flowers?

“Hello Iron Bull, what do you have in your hand?”

“Uh flowers…kind of dingy flowers but good-smelling flowers to make a room smell good or great,” he chuckles nervously. “So, I thought you could use them in the office.”

“Are you saying my office smells,” asks Dorian.

“No way it doesn’t smell. Just a benefit of flowers makes the room smell alive and stuff.”

“And stuff he says?” Dorian smiles placing the pen down on the table. “Bull why have you come here? Is there,” he pauses, “Is there something you wish to tell me?”

“Sure…sure,” he starts. Dorian waits for the moment he will speak and sees sweat forming on the Bull’s bald head. He sees a slight twitch in his lips and hesitation. Iron Bull never hesitates. Iron Bull stares down at him before shattering Dorian. “I think I love you?”

“What?” Dorian chokes out his throat constricting. Iron Bull loves him? Since when? They haven’t even had sex yet how can you love someone without having sex first? Or at least say those words after sex how can Iron Bull lie to him about this?

“See here’s the thing I think I love you even though we haven’t been on a date yet. I mean you really get me frustrated and not in just the need to release some tension frustration the whole you piss me off so much frustrated and sexually too. You’re like fire Dorian warm but burning, disastrous but cleansing. You’re a contradiction and very very smart and talented.”

“Oh, thank you for noticing.” He teases nerves getting the better of him.

“Dorian let me finish.” He licks his lips. “You’re all those things. You can’t be tamed, can’t be controlled. You’re pure chaos and it’s fascinating. I don’t know how to explain it better but it’s more than you have a great ass. You have a great mind too and well I want to get to know that better.”

Dorian pushes himself away from the desk and stands up looking at Iron Bull. “You wish to get to know me? You state you love me and ask me to follow? I despise that,” he says as Iron Bull’s face falls. “I was feeling the same way and didn’t get the chance to express it.”

“You mean?”

“Yes, for whatever reason I seem to have some attraction towards you,” he says holding his hands behind his back. “This isn’t a joke is it?”

“Of fucking course not,” Iron Bull beams. “Permission to hug?”

“What are you even,” Dorian chuckles, “yes and whatever else you may think of.”

Iron Bull smirks, “You might regret that.”

Dorian stands on his tippy toes and kisses Iron Bull on the lips. “I doubt it.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Old Drama, New Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272916) by [Scrunchles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles)




End file.
